This invention relates to a fiber sliver coiler associated with a carding machine, a drawing frame or the like. The coiler has a rotary head mounted in a machine frame and having a rotary disc, by means of which, during normal operation, a fiber sliver is deposited in a can rotatably positioned underneath the rotary head.
Fiber slivers of man-made fibers such as acrylic are of a fluffy consistency and therefore are somewhat thicker than cotton slivers. While the can is filled to the wall during the processing of man-made fibers, after switching to cotton processing, between the can wall and the stacked sliver layers a free space may remain. This means that the can has not been completely filled which is a disadvantageous occurrence. It is a further disadvantage that the layered sliver filling in the can shifts which may result in the fluctuation of the sliver number.